This invention refers generally to recessed ceiling lighting fixtures and more particularly, it relates to improved spring clips for holding a recessed remodeling fixture in a ceiling opening.
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office revealed the following U.S. Letters Patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,965,348, 3,018,038, 3,308,288, 3,383,811, 3,885,147, 4,175,281.
Further, during the course of the search the following foreign patents were developed: French Pat. Nos. 1,268,272; 1,304,849; and 1,520,786; Australian Pat. Nos. 249,102 and 253,441; and German Pat. No. 1,013,237.
None of the prior art uncovered in the search disclosed a spring clip for holding a recessed remodeling lighting fixture in a ceiling opening like that of the present invention which includes a wide body portion, a narrow leg member, and a foot portion. The leg member has a first bend adjacent the body portion and a second bend adjacent the foot portion so as to form a partial loop. The clip is retained in a slot and is disposed inside of a cylindrical lighting fixture during shipment and prior to installation. The clip is adapted to rotate outwardly for securing the housing above a ceiling in an installed position.